Make a Move
by OriginalKlaroline96
Summary: Logan has always been attracted to Rory, but has a hard time admitting it. What if a person from Rory's past transfers to Yale and spends a lot of time with her? Will Logan have the courage to admit his feelings or will he risk losing her?
1. Chapter 1: New Year, New Faces

A/N : This is everyone's 2nd year at Yale. Tristan goes to Yale. Rory and Paris are close friends with Logan, Finn, Colin, Tristan, Stephanie, and Rosemary (aka LDB group). Logan likes Rory, but isn't ready for a committed relationship, so he decides to stay friends instead. Oh yeah,

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!

* * *

**_In the courtyard…_**

The group, which consisted of Logan, Finn, Colin, Tristan, Stephanie and Rosemary, were waiting in the courtyard outside Paris and Rory's building. It was the beginning of their second Fall semester at Yale and they have all spent the summer apart from each other, well, except for Colin, Finn, Logan and Tristan. They made a tradition of starting the semester off with a bang, so they always spent the weekend before classes drinking and dancing.

Stephanie and Rosemary were standing, talking about what they did during the summer, while the guys were sitting on the stone benches talking about their plans for the upcoming semester.

"So are you finally going to ask her out, mate?" said Finn, who was sitting on the bench across from Logan.

"Ask who out?" replied the blonde as the rest of the guys rolled their eyes. Everyone knew that Logan and Rory have liked each other since the end of their first semester at Yale. The only problem is that Logan wasn't exactly a one-woman type of guy. He liked having his options open, not knowing if Rory would be up for an open relationship, or that he even wanted an open relationship with her, Logan wasn't willing to risk his friendship with Rory over it.

**_Paris and Rory's dorm…_**

"Paris! Everyone's outside waiting for us!" yelled Rory from the living area of their dorm. She could see everyone waiting through the window in the living area and frankly, she couldn't wait to go dancing. Paris and Rory became best friends after Chilton. So it was natural that once Rory started hanging out with the LDB group, that Paris was accepted into the group as well.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Paris said as she walked out of her room, holding a purse on one hand and putting heels on with the other. Much to everyone's surprise, Paris isn't always as high strung as everyone thought, she knew how to let loose and have a good time as well. That, along with her loyalty to her friends, made Paris very welcome in the group. Opening her purse to make sure she has everything, Paris and Rory head for the door, ready to get the night started.

**_Back at the courtyard…_**

"You're not fooling anyone Huntzburger…well, except for reporter girl," said Colin after Logan recited yet another bullshit explanation of how him and Rory are only friends and that there are no other feelings between them. By this time, Stephanie and Rosemary have already joined the conversation and tried to hold back a laugh during his whole explanation.

"Come on guys, you have been bugging me about this since Christmas, just let it go already. We are just friends. I mean, " Logan paused as he glanced at the building entrance in front of him. The others followed his gaze and smiled at what had caused their friend's jaw to drop.

Rory Gilmore, wearing a black, spaghetti-strap dress that hugged every curve of her body. It showed just enough cleavage, while still remaining classy, and her dress ended a few inches above the knee to show off her well-toned legs. All in all, Rory Gilmore was a sight.

"Just friends huh mate?" Finn smirked as Rory and Paris walked towards the group. At his friend's remark, Logan let out a breath, not realizing that he was holding it in the first place. 'Wow. She's more beautiful that the last time I saw her. I didn't know it was even possible.' Logan let the comment slide as everyone greeted the two and headed for their cars.

Entering the club, they all took a seat at their regular table, which had a clear view of the dance floor. They have been going to this club ever since freshman year and was on good terms with the bartender, DJ, and owner of the club. After a guy tried to man-handle Stephanie on their first night there, it was very clear that the guys need a good view of the dance floor to make sure that the girls are ok and not being bothered. Usually they don't have to worry, though, after the giving a guy a black eye and a bloody nose for trying to man-handle Stephanie, it was very clear to everyone in the club, that the four girls were not to be messed with.

"So, Ace, how was your summer?" Logan asked, swinging an arm around Rory's shoulder when he saw two guys eyeing her, causing a smirk from the others.

"It was great! Pretty much just stayed in Stars Hollow with my mom and caught up with Lane. Did some reading, practiced some piano, you know, just relaxed." she replied, unaware of the gesture. Everyone knew that even though her family is of high society, she wasn't brought up that way. Instead, she was brought up in this tight-knit town and became a very down-to-earth person.

"When are you going to play for us again love?" Finn asked, jumping into the conversation. Rory stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She didn't mind talking about it, but she's not comfortable performing anything in front the group just yet.

They were all surprised when they found out that Rory could sing and play the piano. It was a side of Rory that she wasn't exactly open about, she always wrote songs to express her feelings when she couldn't talk to anyone else. It was personal and she was very self-conscious about it. The others wouldn't have known of her musical talents had they not walked in on her playing and singing in her mother's house, during their surprise visit.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Stephanie said to the table, realizing Rory's discomfort, Stephanie rose from her seat, took Rory's hands and led her to the dance floor, followed by Rosemary and Paris, leaving the guys at the table to look after them. They usually don't dance, without alcohol in their system.

**_Back at the table..._**

"Thirsty? I'm about to go get something to drink, you want anything?" asked Tristan as he saw the girls come back to the table, trying to catch their breaths from all the dancing.

"Yeah, I think, I'll take a break for a little bit…Tequila Sunrise please? Thank you!" said Rory, as she took her seat next to Logan.

"Water?" said Paris, sitting down in between Rory and Finn.

"Water for me too please!" said Rosemary, sitting next to Tristan.

"Anything with vodka," said Stephanie, sitting in between Tristan and Finn.

"I'll com with you," said Colin as they both stood up from the table and made their way to the bar.

"Having fun Ace?" Logan asked, after a few minutes. He found himself watching her dance the whole time and didn't grow tired of it. Not only that, but as time went on, he found himself becoming more and more annoyed with the guys that kept trying to dance with her. She turned most of them away, of course, but when she accepted, it took everything in him to not go over there and punch the guy in the face. She looked at him and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'God she looks beautiful. Maybe being in an actual relationship wouldn't be so bad after all' She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut-off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Could it be an angel has walked back into my life?" said a voice behind Rory, as Colin and Tristan got back to the table with everyone's drinks. 'I know that voice! No…it can't be!' She turned around to double check and she couldn't believe it. Right there standing in front of her was Jake Livingston.

With a squeal, she launched herself towards Jake for a hug. Laughing, he held on to her, lifted her up and twirled her around a few times before setting her back down. If either of them were looking back at the table, they would have see the dark looks directed at the newcomer by the guys, and the look of intrigue by the ladies.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Jealousy

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! I re-wrote this chapter about 3-4 times. I hope you guys like it! In case you guys didn't know, this is AU. There will be no Dean or Jess in this story. (sorry everyone!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters! I also don't own Damon from Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Jake finally set Rory down as she continued to laugh, still holding him in a hug. "I can't believe you're actually here!" she said to him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her smile even more. She stepped back for a moment to look at the dark haired guy in front of her. He looked a lot older than the last time she saw him, which was to be expected, but one look at his deep blue eyes and she knew that he was the same guy she knew from Stars Hollow. (A/N: picture Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries)

Jacob Livingston and Rory Gilmore have been best friends since she attended Stars Hollow Elementary (A/N: yep, just made that up. Go with it. lol). They did everything together, studying for exams, people watching at Luke's, he even attended Gilmore movie night a few times. They also shared a passion for music, he would play the guitar and sing, while she played the piano and sang also. They have always had a small crush on each other, never letting the other know.

_**Flashback…**_

– **After their first Summer apart (Freshman year high school) – **

Rory was sitting at Luke's, having some coffee, when she saw a familiar figure walking in the direction of her house. 'Oh my god!' Forgetting the coffee, she rushed, out of the diner, across the street and tackled the unsuspecting brunette.

Laughing, Jake rolled the two of them over, so that he was on top and started tickling her. She tried, unsuccessfully, to make him stop. He saw tears rolling down her eyes from laughing so hard and found that she was having a hard time breathing, so he stopped.

"What's up Sonata?" He asked as he sat down next to her lying form, while she tried to catch her breath. He saw her smile at the nickname he gave her a long time ago. He was one of the few that knew about her playing the piano and he was also one of the few that knew how she would occasionally write her own pieces.

She finally caught her breath and looked up at him, "why didn't you tell me you were back in town?"

"Well, I _was_ on the way to my favorite girl's house, until some crazed brunette tackled me to the ground. Seriously Ror, was that necessary?" He replied, pulling her into his arms.

"What did you expect me to do? You were gone _ALL_ summer! Seriously! I just missed you." She said as she snuggled into his embrace. "Oh and by the way, yeah, that's never happening again. I was so freaking bored!"

"I missed you too Sonata," he said, laughing, as he buried his face in her hair. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, trading stories and talking about the upcoming year as a high schooler. If a stranger saw this scene, they would have thought that the two were a couple, not just two friends.

– **Summer before Junior year – **

"I can't believe this is happening," Rory said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "You _can't_ be moving!"

"I'm sorry Rory, but my dad's company transferred him. I'll still visit during the holidays, that's a promise." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"But you're moving to London! It's not like I can just go and see you whenever I want. Who am I going to hang out with? I don't want you to leave." She replied burying her face into his shoulder, his shirt soaking up her tears. Since that summer before freshman year, the two have never been apart for more than a month.

He let out a sigh, "Come on, you have a lot of friends here. I know, but we'll still talk, text, and video chat."

"Promise me that nothing will change. Promise you won't forget me." She said into his shirt.

He lifted her face, so she can look at him. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Rory, you have no idea how much you mean to me. Of course I won't forget you. I'll always be your best friends and no matter what, I'll always be here for you...I promise."

_**End Flashback…**_

For the past 4 years, Jake kept his promises. He visited during Thanksgiving, Christmas/New Years, Spring Break, summer, he even surprised her a couple of times for her birthday and valentines day. Once college started, he visited less, but still kept in contact through texts, video chats, and phone calls. He flew to Stars Hollow, whenever she went through a bad breakup or when she just needed him.

* * *

Logan's eyes never left the sight in front of him. As the man set Rory back on the ground, he found himself clenching his hand into a fist as Rory gave him another hug. His eyes, if possible, grew darker when he saw the guy kiss Rory on the cheek and the smile on Rory's face. 'He kissed her on the cheek? Who the hell does this guy think he is? And why isn't she pushing this bastard away?'

"Any idea who this guy is?" Colin asked, breaking the silence. He looked around the table and saw everyone shaking their heads. "Paris, Tristan? Any guesses?" he asked, hoping that one of them might recognize this stranger, seeing as how they are the two of the whole group that has known Rory the longest.

"Come to think of it, he does look a little familiar. But I don't think he went to Chilton with us." Noted Paris, trying to think. She looked at Tristan, "how about you? Anything?"

"Yeah, he _does_ look familiar," Tristan said, thinking back to high school, trying to figure out exactly where this guy is from.

* * *

"So you're not mad about me not saying anything on the phone?" He asked, moving his hands from around her waist to hold her hands.

"No, not mad. Surprised, excited, happy … but not mad." She reassured him flashing a smile and giving his hands a squeeze. "I've missed you so much!"

He pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her blue eyes, "I missed you too Sonata." She laughed at the nickname, let go of his hands, and wrapped her arms around his neck for another hug. 'I never realized how much I missed him.'

He looked over her shoulder, "Hey Sonata, I believe we have an audience." Rory looked behind her and laughed.

"Looks like we do! Come on, let me introduce you to them," she said as she laced her fingers with his and directed him towards the group.

* * *

Seeing that the couple was heading towards them, Logan turned back to the table. He was greeted with smirks by the girls, while the rest of the guys were still watching, in the confusion, as the interaction between Rory and the stranger continued. 'Great. I'm never going to hear the end of this.' Logan shook his head and finished his drink.

"Who do you have there Reporter Girl?" asked Finn, as soon as the couple reached the table.

"This is Jake Livingston, we've known each other since grade school." Rory replied, as Jake gave them a nod. "Jake, these are the guys I've been telling you about. This is Paris Gellar, Finn Rothschild, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Tristan DuGrey, Rosemary Bellamonte, and Logan Huntzberger." She said, motioning to each one as she said their name. The ladies greeted Jake with a soft "hi" and a wave, while the guys nodded with a "hey."

"Well? Sit down you two! Pull up a chair, Jake, so we can hear the story behind you and our dear Rory," said Rosemary.

"Thanks," Jake replied as he sat on Rory's seat, next to Logan, and pulled her onto his lap. She draped one arm around Jake's neck, while he other hand was still laced with his.

At the sight of this, Logan's clenched his fist tighter, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 'He pulled her on his lap. He pulled her on his lap and she didn't resist. Why is my Ace so comfortable with this guy?' Rosemary notices this and rubs his arm to calm him down a little bit. The others watching this and held back a laugh.

"Alright. So what's the story you two?" said Finn, bringing the attention away from Logan's apparent dislike of the two's proximity to each other. Jake and Rory looked at each other, trying to decide how to answer the broad question.

"Well," Jake started, "Sonata and I met around grade school, when her mother worked at the Dragonfly Inn."

"His parents would watch us after school, while my mom worked." She said as she took a sip of her Tequila Sunrise and offered some to Jake, who turned it down. "Anyways, so we went to middle school and the first two years of high school together. I guess we were pretty much inseparable."

"Yeah, then my dad's company promoted him and transferred him to London, right before our junior year. But we still kept in touch and I came and visited when needed." He said as the others nodded.

"Just like you promised," she whispered, so that no one would hear, except for Logan and Paris, who were sitting right next to them. The others didn't notice and just kept asking Jake questions and slowly accepting him into the group. The two look so happy and dare they say it, completely taken with each other. They saw the way Rory was with him and they all thought it was adorable, well, except for Logan.

He didn't like this at all, not only does he not do commitment, but he doesn't do jealousy either. So why is he so uneasy about the thought of some guy being so close to Rory and why does he have the sudden urge to punch this guy for simply talking to her, let alone having her on his lap. 'At least this guy won't be around for long. He'll have to go back to London eventually, then everything will be back to normal.'

"So how long are you here for Jake?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, don't classes start soon for you? I know ours start on Monday." Added Colin.

"Well, actually," Jake started, giving Rory's hand a squeeze. "I transferred to Yale, starting this semester."

"What? Seriously?" Rory asked, not sure if he was kidding or not. Jake smiled and nodded his head. Without missing a beat, Rory squealed and threw both of her arms around him. The whole table laughed and welcomed him, while Logan froze. Colin, Finn, and Tristan noticed the look of horror and realization on their friend's face.

Oh yes, this was most definitely going to be and interesting year.

* * *

A/N: Alright well there it is, hope you enjoyed! This was more of a background story, just so you know the whole deal between Rory and Jake. The next chapter should have more action in it. And yes, there is chemistry between them, how much chemistry is still to be decided.

Please review and let me know if you liked it or if you have any suggestions!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are AMAZING! I'm so sorry about the late update, I've been busy trying to get everything ready for classes and my godparents visiting. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!

* * *

Everyone seemed to like Jake just fine. He was nice, charming and he just seemed to make Rory happy. It was only Logan that had mixed feelings about Rory's blast from the past. On one hand, Jake seems to make Rory happy; he hasn't seen his Ace this happy before. On the other hand, he doesn't like the idea that another man is the reason for her being this happy.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, drinking, and catching up. Every once in a while, Jake and Rory would speak softly between each other, laughing about memories and inside jokes. Logan did his best to make small talk with Jake and learn more about him, realizing that Jake means a lot to Rory. If Logan was to be a part of Rory's life, he has to learn to at least tolerate Jake and be somewhat friendly.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Rory as they left the club and made their way to the parking lot.

"How about lunch tomorrow, then we'll take it from there?" said Colin, as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Even though Logan was her ride to the club, she decided to ride back with Jake and invite him in for some coffee to catch up. Paris went do her room, deciding to leave the two friends by themselves, deciding to grill her friend later on tonight, or tomorrow depending on when Jake left.

"I can't believe you're actually staying!" Rory said as her and Jake took a seat on the couch with their coffee. They sat on one side of the couch with her legs over his lap and her head rested against his shoulder.

"I know. I've missed you so much," Jake said as he buried his face in her hair, recognizing that vanilla scent that he has missed so much. 'God I love this.'

Still holding on to her coffee, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and nodded in agreement, "me too. It'll be like old times again."

"They seem like a good group Sonata," he said reveling having her in his arms again. She nodded again, in agreement.

"Yeah they're a good group. I mean they're society and everything, but once you get past the money, they're almost down to earth." She said with a little laugh.

"And Logan? What's the story with him?" He asked. Rory told Jake about Logan and how they were just friends, but from the looks (more like daggers) Logan had shot at him and Rory at the club, maybe there was something more there.

"Oh I'm so sorry about him! I don't know what's wrong with him tonight, he's usually a lot more friendlier than that." She replied, surprised at how she had forgotten about Logan, up until Jake mentioned him. She looked up to him questioningly as she heard him chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh Sonata, I think he likes you," Jake replied as her face changed from one of question, to one of confusion.

"What? No, of course not! We're just friends, I promise," she assured him. 'At least I thought we were just friends.'

"Are you sure? It didn't seem that way earlier this evening," he asked again.

"I'm sure. We're just friends, nothing else. I would have told you if there was anything going on." She replied.

"Ok I believe you," he said, dropping the subject.

She looked back up at him, "promise me something."

"Anything you want."

"Promise that we'll make this semester unforgettable. This is going to be the first time in four years that we're in the same school, I want us to have a great time, like we used to."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I fully intend on giving you an unforgettable semester, Sonata. You can count on that. Maybe I'll get you back to your music."

She smiled, "Maybe." With that, they spent the rest of their time making plans about the upcoming semester.

"Thanks again for the ride Jake," she said as they shared another hug, reveling in the fact that neither of them are going anywhere anytime soon. It was already 4 and Jake decided that it was time to head to his own apartment, which was right behind the campus.

"Anytime Sonata, see you in the morning." He said, happy that for the first time in 4 years, he'll be able to see her everyday.

As Rory closed the door, Paris walked out of her room. "So how was your blast from the past?" she asked.

"It was great, I still can't believe he's back." Rory replied, her back leaning against the front door. "I've missed him a lot."

"and Logan?" Paris asked, pressing the subject a little more.

"What about him?"

"Well, you and Logan have been dancing around each other for a while now. It's obviously that you like him…and it's obvious that you like Jake too." Paris said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah, I do like Logan, but honestly…ever since Jake got back, I haven't thought about him much tonight. And the way he acted towards Jake … I don't know." Rory said unsurely. 'Do I still like Logan?'

"But you like Jake?"

"Yes, I always have, it's just that, he was never around long enough for something to happen. But now that he's back for good, I don't know, maybe it'll be different." Rory said, her voice filled with hope.

"We'll analyze this more in the morning, I promise. I just wanted to see what the situation was with you and Jake over there," she said with a smirk and turned to her room. "But if it matters, I think you should go with Jake. Logan's had his chance, and Jake seems to really like you." Paris said, before closing her door.

Rory just stood there, back still against the front door. Ever since she met Logan, she's always had this attraction towards him, but knowing his reputation, she never really acted on it. But now that Jake is back, her old feelings towards him have started to resurface, feelings that would match or even surpass her feelings toward Logan. But unlike with Logan, Rory was pretty sure that Jake felt the same way toward her.

* * *

Finn, Logan, Colin and Tristan stepped out of the elevator as they reached the 4th floor of the building. They walked into Logan and Tristan's apartment, which was across the hallway from Colin and Finn's. Logan started a pot of coffee for everyone.

"So when are you going to do it mate?" Finn asked as he sat on the couch.

"Do what?" Logan asked as he placed the tray of coffee on the table and sat on the chair next to the couch. The other three took the coffee and shook their heads.

"Seriously? You're still going to try and cover it up?" replied Colin.

"Nothing is going on between me and Ace," replied Logan, sounding sadder than he had hoped. 'But I want there to be. Except she seems to like this Jake guy a whole lot more, because he isn't afraid to show her how much he cares for her. But why the hell should I care right? She isn't the no-strings type of girl, and I'm not the commitment type of guy.'

"Well, little cousin. By the sound of it, you aren't too happy about that certain fact" said Tristan, breaking Logan away from his thoughts. Logan winced at Tristan referring to him as 'little cousin.' Tristan only says that when he wanted Logan to know what an idiot Logan was being…and this was going far beyond idiocy.

"You want her, but you're scared. Just admit it." Tristan continued, voicing everyone's opinion.

"Alright _fine_. I do like her okay! I like Rory!" Logan said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Bloody Hell. It's about time!" Said Finn as everyone let out a slight chuckle. It's about time their friend admits how he felt. Especially since the only two who didn't notice these feelings were Logan and Rory.

Rolling his eyes at his friends amused faces, "so what now? I don't _do_ commitment and she _does_! You know that … I know that … ALL of Yale knows that … hell, even she knows that!"

They all knew that Logan wasn't one for commitment, but they also knew that since their Reporter Girl was in the picture, Logan hasn't exactly been the playboy that he once was. She changed him into something better, without even trying. Just like she did with Tristan.

_**Flashback**_

Rosemary and Stephanie went to St. Marks Prep, Tristan went to Chilton, and Colin, Finn, and Logan went to whatever school they weren't kicked out or banned from yet.

Tristan and Logan, being cousins, were pretty much the same. Both kings of their own high school and both very popular playboys. Over time, however, they started to see and hear a change in Tristan's personality. Not only has he not had a conquest lately, but he is constantly talking about a certain "Mary" that went to his school.

"So mate, so how come we haven't seen or heard of you being with any girls lately? Losing your touch, oh mighty one?" asked Finn, during one of the monthly dinners they did to catch up on each other's lives, since they all went to different schools.

"Nah, the ladies are still after me as usual," Tristan replied, causing the ladies to roll their eyes, "but they're just not the right one."

"Right one? Since when did you care whether or not they were the right one?" asked Logan, confused. His cousin, much like himself, didn't have much preference (intellect, personality, or anything else) about their bedmate, just as long as they were easy on the eyes.

"I don't know. Since Mary came along, I guess." Tristan said with a shrug. She changed him, he knew it and he didn't care. To be honest, Tristan was pleased with the change, it was a good change and all so he could be better for her.

"I don't know man. I just don't get it," Logan said shaking his head. Giving up every girl just for one? Doesn't seem worth it to Logan.

_**End Flashback**_

Logan laughed at the memory. It didn't seem worth it then, but it sure as hell does now. Ever since he met Rory, he has slowly stopped his playboy ways. Sure he still went on numerous dates, but not all of them ended in bed, like the girls hoped it would.

"What am I supposed to do?" Logan asked, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know man. Sounds like you have two options: tell Rory how you feel and possibly start your first committed relationship," started Colin.

"or don't tell our love about your adoration and continue dating freely." Fin said, completing Colin's train of thought. "Let's face it though, it's not like there's been many other girls, since Reporter Girl came along." He finished, stating the obvious.

They just sat there in silence as Logan weighed the two options that his friends have told him. Whatever he decided to do, he knew one thing: he can't hurt her. Rory wasn't just his Ace, she was their friend. Even though he's known everyone the longest, his friends liked her a lot and that if anyone ever hurt her, they would kick that person's ass….even if it was his.

Realizing that his cousin needed a break from the topic, Tristan switched the topic back to what they should do for their last two days of freedom and their upcoming semester. Seeing that it was almost 4 in the morning, Colin and Finn decided to head back to their apartment, which was right across the hall.

"Just remember that we're here for you man, whatever you decide to do." Colin said as he and Finn headed towards the door. Just as he was about to walk out of the apartment, Colin stopped at the doorframe and turned back to Logan.

"Whatever you do, though, do it quick. It's not fair for you to keep stringing her along for this whole time, and this Jake guy really seems to like her and if you don't make a decision soon, you won't have to." He said, then shut the door.

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It's not that I don't want a committed relationship with her! It's just…"

"You're scared, I understand. _Believe _me, so was I." Tristan said.

"It might be weird, talking to your cousin about this girl that you like. Especially since I dated her in the past, but if you decide to give this relationship with Rory a chance, you won't regret it. You just have to decide what you want," Tristan told him. He placed the coffee cups in the sink and headed towards his room.

Rory and Tristan ended up dating for about 2 years in high school. As it neared graduation time, however, they decided that the relationship between them was becoming more of a brother/sister one than the romantic one it had started as. Nevertheless, the two were still really good friends and Tristan was always there to protect her.

Just like Colin did at the entrance to their apartment, Tristan stopped at the doorframe to his bedroom and looked back at Logan.

"She's a really special girl Logan. Don't hurt her. Family or not, if you hurt her in any way, I will make sure you regret it."

Logan nodded his head, completely understanding where his cousin was coming from. "Don't worry. If I hurt her, I'd kick my ass too." Replied Logan. With that, Tristan disappeared into his room, leaving Logan in the living room Logan went to his room, with his thoughts about a certain brunette and the two options hovering above his head.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Thoughts on future chapters? Still trying to decide if Rory should end up with Jake first or Logan first… hmm. Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch, Beach and Friends?

A/N: Thanks everyone for all of your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys like the story! Well, the next two weeks will be kind of hectic, so I decided that I should probably put up a chapter now, just to hold you guys for until then. Well, I re-wrote this chapter multiple times, so hopefully it is ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!

* * *

Jake woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. It's been a while since he woke up this happy. The events of the night before still clear in his mind, his heart warmed as he pictured her surprised face when he told her that he had transferred to Yale. After 4 years apart, he'll finally be able to wake up in the morning and have something to look forward to, that something being that he gets to see Rory. She has been constantly in his mind, ever since he left Stars Hollow. However, with them being apart for most of the year, save for a few weekends and holidays, he knew that he could not ask her to be in a relationship with him. Not only was it not fair to her, but he wouldn't be able to keep leaving her. But now that they were going to attend the same school, maybe things will change.

Sitting up in bed, he looked at the picture of him and Rory on his nightstand. It was by far his favorite picture of the two of them, even though they didn't know it was being taken in the first place. The picture was taken by Lorelai during one of the Stars Hollow Winter Festivals. It showed Rory and Jake sitting at the gazebo, snow falling around them, with his arm draped around her, both of them looking into each others eyes with a smile spread across each of their faces. To anyone passing by, they would have thought that Rory and Jake were a couple in love, when in reality they were just friends who were too shy to express their true feelings towards each other.

He saw that it was almost time for lunch with the group. Another thought that brought a smile to his face. He didn't expect to be so easily accepted into their group of friends. It didn't matter that much to him, whether or not they accepted his friendship with Rory, but it does make it easier to see her. At least he won't have to compete with them to spend time with her, since that group did almost everything together. He knew from her stories that the group was very protective of her, but after their conversation last night, it seemed that everyone approved of his relationship with their friend, well everyone except Logan.

It was apparent that Logan liked Rory as more than a friend, contrary to what his Sonata told him the night before. He was also well aware of the blonde's playboy ways. Sure he seemed to care enough for Rory to protect her and send a glare to ward off any possible troublemakers, but would he actually be able to drop his no-string ways to be in a committed relationship with her? A relationship that not only required him to protect her, but to be there for her no matter what.

It's what Jake did. Even though he was studying overseas, he was always there for her. He visited every holiday, just like he promised, spending as much time with her as possible. Whenever she had a problem, or just needed him, he would be there for her, no matter what and he will continue to be here for her.

He is still at a loss why Logan hasn't asked out Rory yet, but one thing is for sure. Jake has been waiting 4 years for this chance and refuses to go down with a fight. If Rory decides that she wants to be with Logan, then he will step aside, but until then, he will fight like hell for her. Either way, he will always be there to protect her.

Taking one last glance at the mirror, he left his apartment, ready for another day with his Sonata.

* * *

Logan's night was plagued with the two options his friends had given him: tell Ace how he feels about her and start his first committed relationship with her; or keep his no-strings lifestyle and risk losing her to this Jake person. Sure it wasn't right for him to keep dating around and expect Rory to always be there, just waiting for him to decide what he wants, even if his dates didn't always end in bed. However, it was the lifestyle he's always known, he can't just do a complete one eighty and throw himself into a committed relationship, not that he hadn't thought about it before.

Being in a committed relationship with his Ace, would definitely have it's perks. One being that no one but him would be able to hold, kiss, or touch her…like Jake did the night before, apart from the kissing. The mere memory of her being wrapped in Jake's arms and cuddling in his lap made him see red.

He sat up in his bed and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair. Damn it all to hell. 'When did I start getting so worked up about another girl? It's not like I'm going out with her.' He looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time to meet the others for lunch. The others being the regular LDB group, Rory, Paris…and now Jake. Seeing how close Jake and Rory are, not to mention how his friend seem to get along with him fine last night, it is more likely that he will be a part of the group. Which means that he has to be civil to Jake, in order to stay in Rory's good graces. He might not know if he wants to start a relationship with her yet, but he _does_ know that he'd hate to lose her friendship, all because he was being a jealous boy…er…friend. 'Just friends right?'

After putting on a shirt and khakis, he walked into the living room to see Colin, Finn, and Tristan all on the couch watching T.V. Tristan was the first to look up and saw the tiredness in his cousin's eyes. It's apparent that he spent most of the night thinking about their conversation after the club. Realizing that they should be heading out for lunch and not wanting to re-hash the whole Logan-Rory-Jake mess again, at least not right now, the foursome left the apartment and hoped for a drama-free day.

* * *

They decided to go eat somewhere within walking distance of the beach, that way they can just head over after their lunch. Lunch was more relaxed than anyone had thought it would be. Jake and Logan were able to hold a conversation with each other, without any arguments. Logan and Jake both understood that, whether they like the other or not, if they wanted to be a part of Rory's life, they would have to tolerate the other's presence.

"So who do you think our love will choose?" Finn asked Tristan as they saw Jake and Logan trade travel stories on the other side of the table. Rory listened intently on the stories and was amazed at how many places these two have visited.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be Jake, unless Logan straightens up pretty damn quick." Said Stephanie, leaning over Colin. She stole another glance at the trio, whose conversation now included Rosemary and Paris, "I mean, I love Logan and everything, but Rory needs someone who is ready for a stable relationship, you know? From the stories that Paris told me, she's already had more heartbreak than she could bear."

"True. But I don't know, since we met Reporter Girl, he's gotten better at keeping a girl around for more than just one night. They last about a week or two now-a-days." Colin added as he casually draped his arm to rest on the back of Stephanie's seat as she leaned back into her chair.

Tristan smirked at his friends' attempt to hide his feelings for Stephanie. Ever since they came back from winter break, during their freshman year, Colin and Stephanie have been flirting with each other. It's clear that they feel some kind of attraction to the other, but just how deep that attraction ran, is still up for debate. Coming to this realization, Tristan chuckled, 'Why is everyone so oblivious? First Rory and Logan, now Colin and Stephanie.'

"What's so funny mate?"

"After our talk with Logan last night and judging by the look on his face after Colin and Finn left, he's starting to realize his feelings for her. Now whether he does something about it…who knows?" Tristan said, clearly avoiding his thoughts about the budding romance between Colin and Stephanie.

When lunch was over, the group decided to grab the beach gear from their cars and walked to the beach. After arriving at their secret spot, which was picked by the guys specifically because it was free from the lustful gazes of any males, they started to put their gear down and set up all their stuff. Once the girls took their clothes off, revealing the bikinis they had underneath, the guys were instantly grateful that there was no other guy around to see these model-gorgeous women.

Deciding that it was about time that the guys stopped staring at the women in front of them, Jake ran up to Rory, instantly had her in a fireman's carry.

"What the heck? Jake put me down!" Rory said, playfully hitting Jakes back.

"Oh you'll see," he replied as he turned towards the ocean, with her still draped over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in realization.

"no..No…NO! Jake put me down! Put me down!" Rory screamed as Jake took off running towards the ocean. She could hear her friends laughing at them as Jake threw her into the water, after making sure that it was deep enough.

The others decided to join them in the water and broke out in laughter as Rory took Jake by surprise and dunk him underwater as revenge.

"That's my girl!" yelled Tristan, who was then also dunk by Paris, which caused another eruption of laughter from the group.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the water, dunking each other, playing chicken, and just plain wading and talking. After double-teaming on Rory once or twice, Logan found himself actually getting along with Jake.

As the sun started to set, they got out of the water and started to pack all of their stuff. Rory and Jake started to head towards the parking lot. The others smiled as they saw Logan jog up to Rory's side, when he saw Jake drape his arm around her. 'He might be a good guy, but I'm not giving my Ace up without a fight.'

Seeing the scene played out in front of them, the group decided to start taking bet on which guy their poor friend will choose. Will she go for the best friend/boy next door? Or will she go for the hard to catch Casanova?

* * *

A/N: Well, the next two weeks will be kind of hectic with my godparents visiting and me getting ready to move back for classes, so hopefully this will hold you over for a bit. Sorry if it seems like it's moving kind of slow, but I just want everyone to have a feel of what each character is thinking/feeling first.

Please review! Tell me if you like where this is going, or if you have any suggestions! Review and let me know if you want her to be with Jake or Logan!


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Inviations

I'm so sorry for the ridiculously late update! I've been swamped with class work and trying to get an internship. I guess that's what I get for being a Computer Science major huh? Lol. I honestly had no idea where this chapter was going. But I _do_ have plans for the next one, so the update shouldn't take as ridiculously long as this one!

Well, here's the next chapter for you and I made it longer as a peace offering! Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews give me motivation to write more, so keep them coming please! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!

* * *

The first week of school went by pretty smoothly for all of them that they quickly fell into a daily routine. Since, everyone equally detested evening classes, their days finished before 7pm. At this time, they would meet at Rory and Paris's dorm to hang out and do homework.

Jake even coerced Rory to bring out her keyboard from the back of her closet and set it up in the living room, thinking that it would help get her back into music. After watching her play for the first time in a while, everyone quickly noticed how much she enjoyed it and started to request more private performances from her, which she reluctantly obliged by playing some contemporary pieces.

One night, after everyone had left, Jake and Rory were sitting on her bed, listening to her iTunes, when Forever & Almost Always by Kate Voegele came on. He smiled as he started listening to her sing along to the track.

"How come you don't sing for them? You have a beautiful voice, they should hear it," asked Jake as he placed his arm behind his head and laid back, so that he was lying on his arm.

With a sigh, she laid on her side, looking at him, biting her lip before answering. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready yet."

Cocking his head to the side, Jake gave her a questioning look. "Ready? You've sung before an audience of strangers, or almost strangers. You know you are a great artist and from what I've heard, they've already heard a little bit of your singing. Why not sing your own songs for them?"

"True, they've heard a verse or two, but that's because I didn't know they were there. If I knew they were coming to surprise me that night, then I probably wouldn't have been singing in the first place, just in case they came early." With a sigh she snuggled closer to Jake, who automatically let his arm drape over her waist. "I mean, they really only know the reporter, studious, sometimes-laid-back side of me. The musical me, the me that writes my own music and performs it in front of small audiences, THAT side they don't know about."

After spending half of her time with high society and seeing how confident everyone seemed to be, Rory learned not to show vulnerability. So that's exactly what she did. No matter the situation, no matter who was around her, she would always show a confident and happy front. She always kept her feelings in check, when she's depressed, sad, mad or frustrated, she would just act like nothing is wrong and show the happy side of herself. There were only a few people, Jake being one of them, that she let herself actually be free around. She wasn't afraid of him seeing the depressed, sad, mad or happy side of her.

He showed her how to channel all those feelings into music. He knew that it was bad for her to keep all those feelings bottled inside and helped her use her passion for music as a release. Ever since then, that's how she dealt with her feelings. Whether she was hurt, depressed, happy, or whatever, she would always put it to song, which is why she's so reluctant into letting her friends hear them. She didn't know how they'd react to the different messages in her music.

"You don't have to be afraid to show them all sides of you. You know that right? From what I can see, they like you know matter what." Jake started rubbing her arm soothingly, "They won't judge you."

"I know, I'm just not ready to let them see that side yet." She said as he gave her an understanding smile. She's always had a hard time letting people in completely.

"Well when you're ready, I'll be there by your side, if you need me."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she looked up at him with a smile, "I'm so glad you're here."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and placed his forehead against hers, "me too Rory, me too."

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and the rest of the gang walked into the living room of the dorm and found a place to sit, either on the couch or on the floor. Coincidentally, all of their morning and afternoon classes were canceled today and they decided to spend some time with Rory before the traditional Friday Night Dinner with at her grandparent's house.

"Where's reporter girl?" asked Colin, realizing that their friend's absence, "I thought her morning classes were canceled also?"

"I don't know, Jake came by, before I left to meet you guys for lunch, and they went for coffee." Answered Paris, closing the door behind them. "But that was 2 hours ago, so they should be back by now."

"Our love and mystery boy, eh?" Finn supplied, sending a smirk Logan's way. "Maybe then went back to his place for some alone time?"

"Mystery boy? Finn, we know who she's with," said Stephanie, as Colin draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but we don't know much about him yet," mused Logan. Taking in the looks that everyone was giving him, the look that said 'oh really?' he quickly added, "I mean he's a okay guy, don't get me wrong, but how much do we really know about him."

"Logan, don't you think you're being a little paranoid? He seems to really care for her." Replied Rosemary.

"Hey if she's friends with him, then he must be a good guy. She has a knack for keeping the good ones around her," said Tristan.

"Well, I can tell you this much," Paris said, interjecting in the conversation, "it's been a while since I've seen her that happy. I mean, I hear her playing the piano at night now, it's kind of nice."

"I guess," Logan said, uneasily, "I don't know, she just spends a lot of time with him is all."

"Time you'd much rather have her spend with you?" Finn asked curiously.

"What? No, I didn't say that, I was just saying, we really don't see her as much as usual because she's always off with Jake doing something else." Logan replied quickly, even though deep inside, he knew that Finn was right. Before Jake came, him and Rory would spend a lot of time together, with or without the group. Now that Jake's back, it's no longer Logan that she's disappearing off with, but Jake, and that bothered him. Slowly, he found himself thinking about what the pair was doing at the moment.

At that same moment, the door to the apartment flew open as Jake fireman carried a laughing Rory into the living room.

"Seriously Jake? Come on! I was joking!" laughed Rory, as the others looked in confusion.

"Hey there missy, a bet is a bet, not to mention you questioned my manliness! Must defend my title." Jake replied, still refusing to put her down.

"Um…you don't have a title mister, and I didn't question your manliness. I just simply said that you seemed more buff before! It's not a bad thing, I'm not really into bulky muscles anyway…squishy is way better!" she replied laughing, as she tried to wiggle herself out of the carry. "And I never bet that you couldn't carry me across campus!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep wiggling and I might accidentally drop you…then where would we be?"

"If I die, I swear I'll haunt you forever! I'll follow you everywhere and you'll never be rid of me."

"Follow me everywhere huh? Sounds like a good plan to me," he replied, with a suggestive glance her way. "You know what? Why don't we just skip the dying part and go straight to the following? I think I'll take a shower…"

Rory smacked him in the back of his head, "in your dreams Livingston."

"Oh you have no idea…" he replied smirking at her, receiving another smack. "Hey, you started it!"

The others, except for one, amused by the sight before them, sat silently in the living room, waiting for the pair to acknowledge their presence. Rosemary took one look at the couple before her and then one look at Logan, who was silently seething. Shaking her head, 'When will he learn?'

'Why is she always with him? Seriously, do they ever stop?' Logan mused, continuing his thoughts from earlier. Hearing another laugh from Rory and Jake, 'That's it...' Logan thought that Rory and Jake would at least place some comfortable distance between each other if he announced the group's presence. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Rory's phone.

Realizing that Jake wasn't going to put her down anytime soon, Rory sighed in defeat and answered the call.

"Hi Grandma," Rory answered. "Yes, you heard right…(pause) … no I was going to tell you tonight at dinner … (pause) … Yes he's here." She continued on the phone looking at Jake with an apologetic look.

"No, really, it's ok… (pause)… Yes he's fine…(pause)…What? No it's ok, you don't have to speak with him…(pause)…I'm sure he's fine with…(pause)…but he might be…(pause)…no really, next week will be.." before she could finish the sentence, Jake took the phone from Rory, still balancing her on his back.

"Hello Emily." Jake looked back at her and mouthed 'It's fine.' The amused looks that were on everyone's faces, now turned into one of confusion.

Yes, Jake was an okay guy, but he hardly looked like the type Emily Gilmore would approve of hanging around her granddaughter. Sure he might come from some money, since he was able to afford all those trips between Stars Hollow and London in the past, but he hardly looked like the Society-type. But here he stands having, what seems to be, a casual conversation with the one and only Emily Gilmore. Sure they all held conversations with her before, but it was always the forced polite society chitchat, not a casual relaxed conversation.

"Yes ma'am, I'm enrolled for this semester. Tonight? Nothing that I know of." Jake continued, as Rory tried twisting her body to get as close to the phone as possible, so she could hear both sides of the conversation. "Are you sure? I know how important these dinners are for you and Richard…(pause)…Well, in that case I would love to Miss Gilmore…(pause)…haha I'm sorry, I meant Emily...(Pause)…Absolutely, it's no problem. Sounds great, we'll see you tonight. Here's Rory."

'Did Emily actually invite him to Friday Night dinner? I thought that was only for the family…' mused Logan, as the others looked on with interest. They all knew that Friday Night Dinners are strictly for Gilmores and that an invitation into the dinner is usually impossible.

"Hi Grandma, yes I heard… (pause)… no, we're at mine and Paris's dorm," she replied to her phone, finally looking around the room for the first time and noticing the audience in the living room, and quickly added, "…and the others."

Upon hearing that last part, Jake finally looked at the living room and found five confused pairs of eyes looking at him and Rory. He took this as a sign to set her down on her feet. He nodded a hello towards the group, as he took a seat next to Tristan.

"Alright Grandma, we'll see you tonight. Bye, " Rory finished. With a deep sigh, she closed her phone and made her way to the kitchenette to make some coffee.

"You okay there Sonata? You seem stressed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have no idea how my Grandma knew you were in town," she replied looking back at him, "you know if you don't want to go tonight, I can talk you out of it?"

Jake shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. Not like I haven't been to these dinners before. Plus, it has been a while since I've seen Richard and Emily anyways."

"So you're going to the infamous Friday Night Dinner?" asked Colin, impressed, "How did you spring that?"

None of the group had yet to be invited to one of these dinners. Sure they've been to society functions at the Gilmore's and they have been seated at the same table as them during banquets, but formal invitations to join them for non-function dinners are hard to acquire.

"Not sure, for as long as I've known Rory, I've always been invited to at least one of their Friday Night Dinners a month. By the way," he looked over at Rory, who is now seated on the floor with her back against the wall, facing the group, " any idea what Emily has planned?"

"Planned?" She repeated, cocking her head to the side. "Why do you think she has anything planned?"

"Well, when I was on the phone with her she was too excited that I was coming to dinner and said something like 'maybe now she'll agree' under her breath, then asked for you before I could ask her about it."

Rory made a pained groan before covering her head in her hands, "what plan does she have now?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, apparently, I'm gonna be sucked into it too." Jake replied, " at least you won't be alone?"

"Ok, I really don't want to think about this right now." Rory said, looking at her watch. "We have about 4 hours until we have to leave for Hartford, any ideas of what to do?"

* * *

After three hours of much needed distraction, the others left the dorm allowing Rory to get ready for dinner. As they sat down in their usual booth in the pub, Finn gestured to the bartender to prepare their usual round of drinks.

"So did you guys get a call from your parents about the Gilmore's renewal?" asked Colin.

It's not usual for high society couples to have vow renewals, but then again the Gilmore's have always been an influential family. They always had a knack for doing things a little differently, while keeping their class, and this was no different. From the sounds of it, this renewal would be one of the biggest and most exclusive event of the season, the other being their annual Christmas party.

"Yeah, apparently it's turning out to be a big event. I keep hearing something about a highly exclusive musical performance or something," mused Stephanie as she took a sip of her martini.

"Musical performance? At a vow renewal?" asked Logan. "I mean, I haven't been to many renewals, but don't they usually have a D.J. for those things?"

"Usually, but remember, these are the Gilmores we're talking about. If they do something, they do it big. A D.J. is too plain for them," added Colin.

"Yeah, I asked Rory about it, but she seems to just change the topic," Stephanie added. "Either way, I'm excited. It sounds like it could actually be fun! Plus with all of there, it can't be that bad right?"

"Hey, maybe Logan can finally admit his feelings to reporter girl!" Rosemary said excitedly. "What better time than during a vow renewal to tell her how you feel? It'll be like a scene from a movie!"

Logan's head snapped up. "What?" he asked, almost choking on his scotch. "Okay, I admit it, I like her, and I'm uncomfortable with her spending more time with Jake. But I still don't know about this relationship thing."

Everyone groaned in frustration.

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked, taking another sip of his drink, "I'll admit little cousin, I'm glad you finally accepted the fact that you like her. But you're going to have to tell her eventually."

"I know, but I just need more time ok?"

"Like I said the other night, be careful, because before you know it, she might end up with Jake." Tristan added, reminding him of their last conversation. "Especially since her parents and grandparents both seem to like him."

"Yeah, what's with that? It sounded like Emily was really adamant about Jake coming to their dinner tonight," said Finn.

"Still don't know how the guy did it. Hell, Tristan and I have known her since high school and we _still _haven't had a formal invitation from Emily." Paris said, and then quickly added, "Well, actually no, that's not true, Tristan has had a formal invitation."

"Only because I was dating her at the time and she wanted to make sure I was good enough for Rory," Tristan clarified, shaking his head at the memories of Emily and Richard grilling him about his intentions, schooling, and plans for the future, causing the others to laugh. They continued through the night trading stories about high school and their encounters with the elder Gilmores. All of them still curious about what will happen at the renewal, but ultimately deciding that it would be best if they just leave it to Rory to tell them, or wait until the renewal to find out.

* * *

After her shower, Rory had two dresses laid out on her bed side by side. After 20 minutes of looking between the two, Rory heard her phone go off with a familiar ringtone.

"Mom! Thank god! I need your help."

"How did she find out before me?" Lorelai asked mocking anger.

"Huh?"

"Emily, my _mother_. How did she find out that Jake was back before I did?"

"Oh, well, I didn't tell her." Rory said meekly.

"Ok, better question: How come _you_ didn't tell me that lover boy was back?" she asked mocking hurt.

"I forgot, I'm sorry! I've just been really buy lately, and when did he become 'lover boy'?" Rory replied hastily. "I don't know how grandma found out, she just randomly called me and invited him to dinner tonight."

"I can't believe you let my _mother_ out do me. You don't call me for weeks, not even to tell me that the guy you've had a crush on since the 5th grade is now going to school with you!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically. "I knew I should've placed camera's in your room and do it big brother-style. But _no_, I thought that my only daughter would definitely let me know if something big came up in her life. Apparently…"

"Mom, I'm sorry! _Please_ stop, I'll make it up to you! " Rory pleaded, cutting off her mother's rant. She looked at the clock and realizes that she has 20 minutes until Jake picks her up for dinner. "I really need you to help me pick an outfit for tonight."

"Oh! Getting all dolled up for Jakey, huh?" She replied playfully. "Hmmm…. Maybe, you can just go in that slinky black dress. That'll definitely get a reaction out of him," Lorelai paused for a moment and continued, " … _and_ my parents! Please wear the black dress! I'll pay you $20!"

"_Mom!_ I'm serious! I don't know what to wear and Jake will be here in 20 minutes." Rory pleaded, her eyes still looking at the clock.

"Okay, okay … focusing. What do you have it narrowed down to?"

After another 10 minutes of deciding between the two dresses, they finally decided on the midnight blue dress that came just below the knee.

"Thank you mom! Well, I have to go, Jake will be here any minute." Rory said as she placed the finishing touches in her makeup.

"Okay hun, don't forget! You promised to make up for allowing my mother to know more about your life than me."

"Yeah yeah," she replied rolling her eyes, "we'll see you soon."

* * *

A/N: It took me so long to write this, because I honestly had no idea where this chapter was going. But I _do_ have plans for the next one, so the update shouldn't take as ridiculously long as this one! Like it? Hate it? Let me know please! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write!

Tally for who Rory should pick:

Logan: 4

Jake: 6


End file.
